· Roommate ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: ONESHOT - Tener que lidiar diariamente con un insoportable Roommate NO mejora sus vidas. Ambos se odian, no se toleran. Y con todo eso, ¿Cómo pudieron terminar en aquella escena tan "Comprometedora"?


**Roommates**

By:

**A n D s I**

* * *

**"Tener que lidiar diariamente con la persona que no soportan NO mejora sus vidas_. Ambos se odian, no se toleran. Y con todo eso, ¿Cómo pudieron terminar en esa escena tan "Comprometedora"? _**

**_Definitivamente, polos opuestos se atraen. _**

**_Y mucho."_**

* * *

**|Mimi|**

-¡Pero te estoy esperando…!

Nuevamente volvió a rogarme que perdonara su atraso, excusándose así misma con que le era imposible regresar a casa al tener que trabajar el doble gracias al castigo recién impuesto por su poco adorable jefe.

No puedo evitar refunfuñar al saber que el tan esperado Lady's Night con mi mejor amiga vendrá siendo un fracaso, y TODO por culpa del cabeza hueca de Taichi. Demonios… ¡En este preciso instante desearía golpearlo! O al menos hacerle saber que su estadía en este planeta es irremediablemente inoportuna. Sabrá Dios cuantos platos habrá roto para que tengan que durar toda la noche en ese restaurante…

-Ni modo… Nos veremos mañana entonces- dibujando una mueca de decepción en mi rostro, ¿Qué más daba? -¡Y dile a Tai que se olvide de mis galletas!

Colgué el teléfono con desgana tras escuchar los gritos de ruego de un desesperado Taichi y suspiré… esto de haberme mudado a Japón y de compartir un apartamento con mis amigos no resultó tan divertido como creía. Pocos fines de semana tenemos para compartir los unos con los otros, y últimamente no ha habido uno en donde todos estemos desocupados. Yagami y Sora eran meseros de un café que quedaba un poco lejos, siempre al salir de la universidad iban juntos hasta éste regresando un poco antes de las 9, Ishida es el que tiene el horario más bipolar que he conocido… más bien es milagro conseguirlo en casa cuando se la pasa metido en un avión y viajando alrededor del país, y, próximamente, alrededor del mundo.

Por mi parte, dependo de pequeños trabajos hasta que empiece mi primer día en la universidad… aunque la verdad soy algo inestable con respecto a recibir órdenes, soy muy mala para ello. O me pongo nerviosa o termino diciéndole al jefe hasta el mal del que se irá a morir.

El punto es… Sora me había plantado en nuestro día, ¡La muy descarada…!

Aparentemente, yo seré la única traga moscas en esta fiesta solo para chicas, teniendo como compañía -fatalidad para mi nutricionista- un Häagen-Dazs, y unas cuantas películas románticas que había alquilado para desvelarnos. Estaré sola en este apartamento, sin nada que hacer más que mirar el techo y conseguirle defectos a lo inadvertido y desperdiciando todo mi esfuerzo por mantener mi figura con acabarme un helado completo.

Invitaría a Kari sino viviera tan lejos, o a Miyako sino tuviera cita con aquel peliazul…

¡Todas ocupadas y yo aquí sacando raíces del aburrimiento!

No me queda otra que quedarme tranquilita donde estoy, y a pesar de que extrañe la movilidad de mi antigua vida en USA, no puedo evitar sentir aquel sentimiento hogareño cuando estoy en Japón, y más aún cuando vivo en el mismo apartamento con tres de mis más antiguos amigos.

Me tumbé el sofá estirándome por completo y disfrutando su comodidad, mientras me las ingeniaba mentalmente para idealizar un plan en no ser masacrada por el fastidio y quizás sacarle provecho a esta noche de soledad.

Claro está… que en estos precisos instantes no estaba muy creativa que digamos.

**¡DING DONG!**

-¿Uhm?- me extrañó enormemente haber escuchado el timbre, ¿Quien podría tocar la puerta a estas horas de la noche? Eran más de las 9, todos mis amigos estaba estrictamente ocupados y que yo sepa nadie venía de visita… al menos que se trate otra vez de nuestro molestoso vecino, que no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que atormentar la juventud que lo rodea, y por tener un inexplicable problema existencial. Con juventud refiriéndonos a nosotros al tener que soportar sus consecutivos regaños, ¡Como si fuéramos unos rebeldes sin causa!

Volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez con más insistencia.

-¡Ya voy!

* * *

**|Yamato|**

Me recosté contra la pared mientras rogaba en silencio que hubiese alguien en casa. Debería haber, sino tendré que esperar en cualquier sitio menos en mi apartamento por haber perdido las llaves. Estaba tan cansado que no recuerdo donde carajos las dejé… y estoy demasiado cansado como para ponerme a pensar en donde las dejé.

En lo único en que podía pensar es en mi cama y en un baño caliente dedicado única y exclusivamente a estos agotados músculos que no pararon de moverse en toda esta semana. Lo poco divertido de todo lo que hago es cantar, cantar en un inmenso concierto dedicado a nuestros fans, del resto, correr para allá, correr para acá, un insoportable ajetreo que va desgastando mis pies como si un lápiz diera vueltas dentro de un sacapuntas.

Claro, luego viene la otra parte buena que es el dinero, gano lo suficiente como para vivir tranquilo unos cuantos años…

Noté que nadie abría, cosa que me inquietó… sería más fácil ir al trabajo de los chicos para buscar las llaves, pero estoy temporalmente inválido del cerebro por lo que no pienso coherentemente. Por Dios, me muero del sueño… y lo que más necesitaba ahora era de mi suave y desordenada cama para así enterrarme y no saber más nada de la vida, solo yo y Morfeo.

-Demonios…- me molesté, no pudiendo esperar más y tocando el timbre con más insistencia.

Espero que haya alguien…

-¡Ya voy!

Sinfonía, ahora sí mi cama sería realidad en vez de un simple espejismo que me jugaba el agotamiento.

-¿Yamato?- dirigí mi mirada a la persona en la puerta ya abierta, encontrándome con un par de orbes color miel que me miraban con desconcierto. Al principio me sorprendí, ver a una chica que no era Sora abriéndome se me hacía peculiar.

Pero luego reconocí su cabellera larga y castaña, sus ropas indiscutiblemente rosadas y, sin duda, algo reveladoras, pues aquí en Japón no acostumbramos ver esos Mini-Shorts o blusas cortas siendo lo conservador que es la sociedad japonesa femenina, y con aquel estilo americanizado con una empalagosa mezcla de colores pasteles que diría que solo en Mimi se ven bien.

Aunque… no es algo que me importe realmente.

-Perdí mis llaves…- dije con indiferencia –Lamento si te desperté…

-No, para nada… Pasa.

Aún no me acostumbro a su presencia aquí, instalada como si hubiese vivido toda la vida con nosotros… Tai y Sora encantados, ellos son los que mejor se llevan con ella. Apenas regresó de USA no lo dudaron ni un segundo y la invitaron a vivir con nosotros, sin siquiera consultarme como si fuera un cero a la izquierda.

A pesar de que ella haya sido un martirio en mi digi-niñez, no me queda otra que aceptar a una nueva integrante en la "familia". Total, poco le veo la cara como para opinar mucho al respecto.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Tai saboteó mi Lady's night con Sora y por ende ambos se quedaran hasta tarde en el restaurante- me dijo con cierto gruñido, mientras se tiraba en el sofá y prendía el TV.

-Ah…

Tras cerrar la puerta e ignorar mi incertidumbre de lo que había dicho, me encaminé hacia la cocina, por simple rutina, hasta hay veces que ni me doy cuenta sino hasta sentir el frío de la nevera abierta en mi cara. Tenía más sueño que hambre, pero la gula traiciona el subconsciente, y por lo que, estaba cumpliendo con mi rutina como _Roommate_, buscando dentro de un refrigerador semi-vacío algo de comida china vieja o aquel trozo de pizza que había guardado Taichi para mí.

Ayer me escribió mi tortura por no tener una vida normal; viendo un juego de Soccer mientras comía mi pizza favorita y tomaba cerveza. Al escribirle que lo odiaba, me puso aquella estúpida carita feliz más un "Te guardaré un trozo, chico famoso"…

Pero quizás, con lo tragón que es, mi tan soñado trozo estaría ahora ya consumado por sus jugos gástricos.

-Limpié la nevera, así que toca hacer el mercado…- escuché a medias su voz, puede que se haya percatado de mi decepción al tener una nevera de oficio inútil.

-¿Tai no guardó un trozo de pizza, por casualidad?

-Sí…

¡Con que sí me guardó!

-¿Dónde está?- buscando emocionado.

-Lo boté.

-¿…?- creo… que no escuché bien -¿Qué?

-Que lo boté… Era de ayer.

Me asomé sobre el mueble de granito que actúa como isla separando la cocina de la sala, mirando incrédulo a la misma castaña que me había abierto hace unos segundos y que aún mantenía fija su vista hacia la TV. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero mi mirada sobre su persona no era para nada agradable.

¿Saben cuanto tiempo tengo sin comer pizza?

No, no.

No cualquier pizza.

¿Saben cuanto tiempo tengo sin comer la pizza de Mamma Nostra? Es inigualable, insuperable… Por algo es mi favorita. Y ella, había botado un trozo de pizza que aún era comestible.

Me calmé…

No puedo ponerme así por algo como eso.

-¡Oh! Por cierto…- la escuché al caminar hacia mi cuarto, vencido por el sueño –Espero que no te moleste que haya limpiado tu cuarto…

-Ajá…

Abrí la puerta, encendí la luz…

Y no fue luego de unos segundos que escuché realmente lo que había dicho.

Mi cuarto, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba organizado. Organizado no en el punto de tener las cosas en orden, oh, no, créanme que no. Todo, sin excepción, brillaba. Brillaba hasta encandilarme, y de paso todo olía a ese artificial aroma a flores que más que eso olía a químicos.

No había ropa en el suelo, ni mi almohada estaba en el lado opuesto de la cama.

Quizás ustedes lo vean como algo bueno, pero para mí, el desorden es mi orden, y al reconocer que no solo la cama estaba cuidadosamente arreglada, ahí mi respiración se detuvo.

-_No… no me colección de Cd's._

Sí, mi santuario, mi "Espacio", había sido alterado por un intruso de esencia femenina y contagiosa, pues, en vez de que mis 250 Cd's estén organizados en orden alfabético y de lanzamiento, estaban en orden colorido. ¿Colorido? ¡Colorido! Como si un maricón gnomo irlandés hubiese entrado a mi cuarto ordenando mi trabajo de AÑOS como un arco iris. Respetando una disciplinada continuidad de tonos morados hasta rojos… pasando por cada color _sin_ error.

No tienen la menor idea de cuanto me había tomado organizar **mi** música.

-¿Te gusta?

Su -ahora más que nunca- chillona voz sonó tras de mí, mientras mi collapsus se revelaba en mí como un disimulado tic en la comisura de mis labios. Había tenido paciencia el día en que ya no éramos tres, sino cuatro. Había tenido paciencia cuando botó mi tan anhelado pedazo de pizza de Mamma Nostra. Pero, ahora no sé si tendré la misma paciencia…

-Lo que más me costó fue ordenarte los Cd's- me dijo totalmente inocente, mientras se posaba a mi lado -¡Pero mira no más lo lindo que se ve ahora!

Mis dedos de las manos tronaron. No se asusten, no la golpearé. Lo hago cuando de verdad tengo ganas de golpear algo, pero por las circunstancias –pues, ella es una mujer- debo depositar todo mi enojo en sonarme los dedos y torcer mi cuello para escuchar su consecuente crujido que es como yoga para mí.

Cierto, estaba molesto, a tal punto que si hubiese sido Tai podría tener una nariz africana del golpe que le hubiese propinado. Pero debía calmarme… debo hacerlo. Ella es nueva, y no hemos compartido lo suficiente como para entender que la habitación de Yamato Ishida es zona prohibida.

Recordé las palabras de Sora… _"Nada en Mimi es con mala intención"._

Pero mierda, lo que hizo no es cruel…

¡Es maligno!

* * *

**|Mimi|**

Definitivamente hice una gran diferencia en el cuarto de Yamato.

Hoy no hice nada más que estar encerrada, y aunque salí por unos minutos para comprar helado y buscar las películas no fue suficiente para desahogar toda mi ansiedad causada por el aburrimiento –palabra del día, supongo-. Cuando estoy sola sin nada que hacer, me asemejo a un cachorrito esperando por sus dueños. Me pongo demasiado inquieta cuando no tengo nada que hacer.

Y hoy, mientras esperaba alguna presencia humana que pueda hacerme compañía, desahogué toda mi ansiedad en una especie de trastorno "Obsesivo-Compulsivo" basado en limpieza y orden. No perdoné la nevera, no perdoné la sala, y mucho menos perdoné los cuartos cuales dos de ellos parecían haber sido territorios de un tornado. El de Tai fue un reto, pero gracias a las continuas reprimendas de Sora por mantener en orden su habitación, no gasté mucho tiempo en eso, ni esfuerzo.

Pero el cuarto de Yamato… Dios, más que un tornado parecía un desastre post-apocalíptico. Sé que por sus giras poco está en casa, pero eso no quiere decir que debe tener un circo de gérmenes encima de su cama.

El pegoste de una vieja gaseosa esparcida en el suelo, Cd's fuera de su sitio, medias y zapatos con pares bajo la cama y otros en el escritorio… ¿Cómo carrizos podría llegar a tal desorden si se la pasaba en cualquier lado menos aquí?

Resumen…

¡Un total "Extreme makeover" comparando mi resultado con el inicio!

-No te negaré que me costó un montón…- le dije contemplando como observaba detenido toda su habitación, ¡Ja! Quedó sin palabras –Pero deberías ser un poco más ordenado, ¿Sabes? No pretendo volver a limpiar tu alcoba.

Me pareció verle tensarse, ¿Demasiado sorprendido? Sonreí satisfecha, al parecer no sabía cómo darme las gracias.

-¡Vamos! ¡No te apenes!- dándole unas ligeras palmadas en su espalda –Solo tienes que decir "Gracias, Mimi".

-No…me…toques…

Repentinamente, mi mano se vio envuelta por un agarre algo fuerte de parte de Yamato, sin soltarme y manteniendo sus ojos fijamente hacia mí. Hubiese jurado que iba a agradecerme de forma más expresiva, pero no más al notar como su mirada destellaba fuego supe que mis segundos estaban contados. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y el ceño demasiado fruncido. Hasta creo que fui capaz de distinguir algunas venitas palpitando en su frente. Me mordí el labio un poco temerosa sin saber cómo reaccionar a este extraño agradecimiento… nunca pensé que esta era la manera en que Yamato Ishida apreciaba un gesto.

¿La verdad? Daba miedo…

-Ehm… ¿Pa-pa-pasa… algo?- cuestioné con un descarado tartamudo, mirando a cualquier sitio para no corresponder su intensa mirada azulada.

-Sí, sí pasa algo. ¿En qué clase de universo tienes tu estúpida cabeza?

¡¿Qué?

-Eh…yo… ¿Q-Qué te pasa?- eran demasiado los nervios como para defenderme con seguridad. ¡No entendía porque me miraba de esa manera!

-¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Nada! ¡Sino que simplemente una niña de 5 años se metió en mi cuarto y casi le cambia el papel tapiz por uno que tenga ponys y corazoncitos!- dándole un tono ridículo a estas últimas palabras. Cosa que no me agrado en lo absoluto.

-¡OYE! ¡Solo te hice un favor!- forcejando su agarre hasta soltarme y mirarlo con molestia -¡Hubieses visto como era esto antes y tendrías la decencia de agradecérmelo!

-¡No tengo nada que agradecerte porque NUNCA te pedí un favor!

-¡ERES…! ¡UY!- dándole una pequeña patada al suelo en señal de berrinche. Mi firma, en realidad. Solo lo hacía cuando no sabía como rayos desahogar toda la histeria que estaba transitando en mis venas -¡Más nunca tendré consideración contigo!

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Ahí SÍ me harías un gran favor!- alejándose de mí y empezando a desordenar todo lo que había hecho con su estante de Cd's, y, para rematar, ¡Dándome la espalda!

¡El muy estúpido me quería hacer enfadar en serio! Nadie me dejaba sin defenderme ni mucho menos perdía una discusión. ¿Testaruda? Sí, pero algo que no soporto es que alguien que No sea Yo dé por terminada la discusión.

¡Y Yamato Ishida no será el primero!

-¡Pu-pues…! ¡Yo…! ¡Ni se te ocurre pedirme NADA en tu vida!

-Genial, me evitaría una gran molestia.

¡Lo mato!

-¡AGH! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¿Terminaste? Si es así, cierra la puerta, por favor.

* * *

**|Yamato|**

El rotundo sonido de la puerta al cerrarse solo hizo molestarme aún más, pero para relajarme tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me limité en masajearme la sien. Sinceramente algo que no puedes hacer con Mimi Tachikawa es discutir con ella, es demasiado infantil y por un instante te hace dudar si estas discutiendo con una chica de 19 años ó de 5. Aparentemente nunca nadie le ha mandado a callar sutilmente, y haber cerrado la puerta con aquella fuerza me dio a entender que no tiene el intelecto suficiente como para defenderse con propiedad.

¿Qué rayos hacía yo perdiendo esfuerzo verbal en una niñita como ella? No estaba para este tipo de cosas, soy una persona demasiado ocupada como para detenerme a pensar en su persona. Y con lo poco que me importaba no entendía como siquiera pude dirigirle palabra. Desde un principio supe que esto de que ella se mudara con nosotros era mala idea, ¡Lo predije! Y aún así yo soy el malo y el disociado que no acepta a más nadie que no sea mi familia ó Tai y Sora. De solo recordar las miradas que me plantaron los dos al decirles que mejor lo pensáramos bien me hizo enojar, si me hubiesen hecho caso ahora no estaría…

¡DEMONIOS! ¡Me tomará siglos volver a ordenar mi estante!

Tiré con indiferencia los Cd's que tenía en la mano sobre el escritorio, caminando cansado hasta mi cama y tirándome en ella.

Necesito descansar, así que cerré mis ojos… e invoqué insistentemente a Morfeo.

**|.|**

_-Vamos, Yamato… dices que no porque no la conoces._

_Miré a mi moreno amigo con desdén, aún no muy convencido._

_Él y Sora tenían alrededor de una hora tratando de convencerme, pero la verdad no habían avanzando en nada. Vivimos en un apartamento para 4 personas, pero nunca aceptamos a un cuarto porque nadie parece acoplarse a nosotros. Además, siempre habíamos sido nosotros 3 los más unidos, y aunque queríamos muchísimo a los demás… nosotros parecíamos salir del mismo molde. _

_-Matt… Puede que Mimi sea algo… apasionada, pero…_

_En realidad quiso decir "Intensa", "Impredecible" e "Infantil" de una forma más sutil. _

_-Ella es una buena persona, Yama…- continuó Tai, con cierta sinceridad en sus palabras –Que no se parezcan ustedes dos no quiere decir que se deben llevar mal._

_-¡Cierto! Además, nunca han compartido lo suficiente, quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad._

_-¿Por qué demonios justo aquí? ¿No habíamos quedado en que seríamos nosotros 3 siempre?_

_-Matt, ella no puede vivir sola aquí en Japón… Somos sus amigos, ahora es cuando más nos necesita- me soltó Sora con una mirada de suplica que a poco me da el brazo a torcer._

_-Y realmente siempre hemos sido los 8, pero por razones de la vida nosotros 3 hemos sido más unidos._

_-¡Por lo mismo! Ella solo alterará nuestras vidas._

_-Pero puede que sea de una forma positiva, Matt… Por favor…_

_Volví a dudar, poco a poco analizando lo que había dicho Sora. Ella tiene razón, no conocía lo suficiente a Mimi como para saber de que manera ella cambiará mi rutina. Tampoco sabía lo suficiente como para saber si ella es capaz de cambiar algo. Para ser honestos, Mimi y yo no nos conocíamos en lo absoluto. Lo que sabemos es superficial, ella cree que soy un disociado y yo creo que ella es una malcriada. Nunca nos hemos molestado en conocernos más no porque no hayamos tenido la oportunidad, sino que no nos sentimos interesados en aprovecharla. Ella tiene un ritmo de vida muy diferente al mío, y hay que ser realistas, ella es agua y yo soy aceite, no hay manera para que pueda sentirme lo suficientemente cómodo cerca de ella, y tengo la certeza que ella debe pensar igual. Somos tan diferentes… y siempre me alerté que personas como Tachikawa son las que debo mantener lejos de mí. No tengo la audacia como para adentrarme en una amistad con alguien tan… Rosa. _

_No. No. Díganme aburrido, pero la aventura no está en mi sangre –por mucho que Tai haya intentado contagiármelo-. Soy de quienes siempre piden lo mismo en cualquier restaurant, soy el que le gusta leer del mismo autor, escuchar las mismas canciones… Soy de las personas que por más que lo intentes siempre pensaré de la misma forma, y por lo tanto odio, fervientemente, los cambios._

_Y Mimi era un gran cambio en mi vida cotidiana que no quería aceptar._

_-He dicho que no._

_-Entiendo._

_Repentinamente, nuestras tres miradas se dirigieron hacia la proveniencia de aquella voz. No esperábamos ser escuchados, pues claramente Sora le había pedido a Mimi que esperara en el cuarto mientras discutía conmigo. Jamás creí que ella se tomaría la osadía de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y, más aún, hablar cuando nadie se lo había pedido. Me sentí un poco ahogado por su presencia, ignorando por completo las cosas que podrían estar pasando por la cabeza de ella en este preciso momento._

_-Oh, Mimi… Espérame un tantito más, prometo que…_

_-No, Sora, está bien…- respondió tranquilamente con una brillante sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no parecían hacer lo mismo –Entiendo completamente. Más bien discúlpenme por tratar de meterme en sus vidas así como si nada._

_¡Eso! Ella entiende, listo._

_-No, espera, Mimi…- seguí con la mirada a Tai, quien se había ubicado en frente de la castaña –No te disculpes por algo así, más bien para nosotros fue una estupenda idea, es la forma más agradable de tenerte cerca de nosotros._

_-Pero… no quiero causar molestias. Yo…_

_-Nunca nos has causado molestia alguna, princesa. Por favor, quédate con nosotros._

_La miré y ella a mí, y seguramente pudo percibir mediante mi cara que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea aún._

_-Yo, creo que mejor no, Tai…- insistió. Aproveché mi oportunidad._

_-Ya, Tai… Déjala, ya dijo que…_

_-¡Yamato! ¡Cállate!_

_Los tres miramos esta vez a Sora. Su expresión no era para nada sonriente y relajada. TODO lo contrario. Por primera vez en mi vida la vi con esa cara, como si yo fuera una serpiente rastrera y traicionera y ella estuviera a punto de cortarme por la mitad. Sentí escalofríos y de verdad temí por mi pescuezo, además era la primera vez que me mandaba a callar, a MÍ, que nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacía no metía la pata como lo hace mayormente Tai cuando abre la boca. ¿Qué carajos le pasa? Si no había hecho nada malo. _

_Traté de armarme un poco de valor._

_-Pero… ¿Qué hic…?_

_Gran error._

_-¡Que te calles!- caminando hacia mí de manera amenazante y obligándome a retroceder –Eres un insensible, ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así cuando este es el momento en que Mimi más nos necesita? ¡Ella no está buscando en donde vivir, idiota! ¡Está buscando con quien! ¡Porque el engendro de su novio la dejó por una perra y la dejó a ella en la calle! ¡¿Entiendes eso?- me atacó hasta acorralarme contra la pared, teniendo una milésima de segundo para ver a la protagonista de nuestra discusión y notar como había bajado la mirada. Aquello no me hizo sentir muy orgulloso –Si es por ella, Matt, podría vivir en un Pent House con la mejor vista de Tokio, ¡Y no lo hace porque NOS necesita! ¡A NOSOTROS! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado ser considerado parte de la vida de Mimi! ¡¿Y la verdad? ¡NO TE LO MERECES!_

_Finalmente, para rematar mi desdicha, un pequeño llanto que luchaba por no ser escuchado atrajo mi mirada una vez más. Encontrándome con una malcriada, infantil e testaruda Mimi Tachikawa llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Taichi._

_Y ahí fue la primera vez en que me sentí como un patán._

**|.|**

-Abrí los ojos de inmediato, reconociendo mi cama, mi cuarto, y el aroma a químicos que ahora desprendía todo. Fruncí mi frente tratando de adaptarme a la luz de mi habitación. ¿Me habría quedado dormido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Busqué mi reloj en mi mesa auxiliar y calculé mentalmente que había dormido por casi media hora. Quizás no fue lo suficiente, pero sí me sirvió para retomar un poco las energías que había perdido en el día.

Me senté y me agarré la cabeza tratando de apaciguar un poco el molesto dolor. ¿Por qué había soñado un recuerdo? Y ¿Por qué justo ese? Me reprendí al creer que mi conciencia estaba tratando de hacerme una mala jugada, queriéndome hacer sentir culpable cuando yo no había tenido el atrevimiento de entrar en cuartos ajenos y hacer lo que me plazca. No tengo intención alguna de disculparme con ella. ¡Jamás! Al ver mi pobre colección se me partía el alma, principalmente por mí al tener que ordenarlo correctamente después.

"_**Si es por ella, Matt, podría vivir en un Pent House con la mejor vista de Tokio, ¡Y no lo hace porque NOS necesita! ¡A NOSOTROS!"**_

Maldije por lo bajo. No pienso disculparme. Ella cometió un grandísimo error, yo no. Además, que agradezca que actuara civilizadamente, y que no la botara a patadas de mi cuarto.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. Que ella y yo hayamos discutido no me quitará las ganas de salir y caminar en mi apartamento. Me han entrado ganas de tomarme un baño, y no dejaré que ella ni mi conciencia me hagan dudarlo. Gracias a Tai tuve que dar mi habitación para que la princesita se alojara en él, ¿Razones? No porque sea un caballero y decidí darle una habitación más grande, sino porque si no lo hacía Sora y Tai iban a acribillarme diariamente, y no, gracias. Claro, lo malo es que ya no tendré un baño personal, ahora debo compartir el baño con Taichi, cosa para nada buena. Pero soy hombre a final de cuentas, no es necesario un espejo en mi vida para sentirme completo y realizado.

Giré el pomo y me asomé cautelosamente, cerciorándome de que no había moros en la costa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto las del cuarto de Mimi. Genial, seguro se había encerrado, tengo el terreno completamente despejado.

Caminé con disimulada rapidez y me encerré en el baño. No pude evitar soltar un largo suspiro. Puede que sea un poco inmaduro escapar de ella de esta forma, pero no tengo ganas de verle esos pucheros piratas ni mucho menos escuchar a mi conciencia martillándome la cabeza. Así que simplemente le di caso omiso.

No fue hasta sentir el agua de la regadera darme en la cara que la verdad sí necesitaba una ducha. Seguro era para lavar mi sucia conciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me amarré la toalla en la cintura con la certeza de que no se soltaría. Me sentía mucho mejor, y quizás un poco mal por lo que había sucedido antes. Debo admitirlo. Cuando dicen que un buen baño te despeja la mente es cierto. Y ahora me había dado cuenta que mi actitud para con Mimi había sido un poco grosera. Ella solo había querido hacerme un favor "No Autorizado", lo menos que pude haber hecho era darle las gracias, y en vez de soltarle lo primero que se me venía a la mente, pedirle que a la próxima que quiera hacer un –estúpido- cambio en mi habitación, que me lo haga saber.

Tomé el cepillo de dientes y empecé a cepillarme, mientras me miraba automáticamente al espejo en el acto. Tenía grandes ojeras por el cansancio. Mi cabello seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con la pollina de medio lado y que el resto me llegaba hasta el final del cuello. Y ahora que me doy cuenta puede que esté un poco delgado, pero gracias a Dios que con ayuda de Taichi pude desarrollar un físico más tentador aún con unos cuantos kilos menos.

Ya en mi próximo break iré a la playa, comeré lo suficiente como para retomar mi peso ideal, y dormiré bajo el sol con una bebida fría en un costado.

Repentinamente, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose me despertó de mi ensoñación. Justamente la de la salida. Escupí la pasta dental y lavé mi boca con velocidad, implorando al señor que hayan llegado Sora y Taichi y que mi estancia en MI apartamento ya no sea tan incómoda.

-¿Sora? ¿Tai?- llamé abriendo la puerta y asomándose. Las luces seguían apagadas, y no parecía haber rastro alguno de mis amigos. Salí al pasillo un poco desconcertado, ahora buscando la presencia de la castaña y que tampoco parecía dar indicios. Miré su puerta y no noté luz bajo de ella, ¿Habrá salido? ¿A estas horas de la noche?

Me encogí de hombros, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de mí, y luego caminando hacia mi habitación.

**¡PAM! ¡PUM! ¡PAM!**

Se me erizaron los pelos ante aquel extraño sonido, obligándome a ver por todos lados alguna señal de vida, pero nada. En esta maldita oscuridad solo podía ver la silueta de algunos objetos gracias a la luz de afuera. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Volví a llamar a mis amigos, incluyendo a Mimi, pero nadie parecía responder.

1, o me estoy volviendo loco. O 2, hay un fucking fantasma aquí.

Me encaminé al switch más cercano, pero al darle no pasó nada. Lo apagué y lo volví aprender. Nada. Una vez más. NADA.

**¡PUM! ¡PUM! **

-¡Basta! ¡No ando para juegos, Tai! ¡Sabes de lo que soy capaz si lo haces otra vez!- amenacé al recordar la oportunidad en que Taichi me provocó un susto de muerte, apareciéndose detrás de mí con una máscara y un cuchillo en mano. Les juro por mi madre que sino hubiese sido lo suficiente hombre me hubiese orinado en los pantalones. Fue luego de escuchar su risa que le propiné un bien merecido puño en la cara. No se levantó por un buen rato.

Busqué el switch de la cocina, pero pasó exactamente lo mismo. Buscando como coño acabar con el desespero que me estaba carcomiendo, di con una vela, y, por suerte, un yesquero que estaba justo al lado.

Salí de la cocina y caminé a la sala, iluminando lo poco que podía. Las cosas seguían en el lugar de siempre, no parece que Tai y Sora hayan llegado. Y si fuera así, no saldrán ilesos de esto. Mira que tratar de asustarme de esta forma para tomar venganza por petición de Mimi es de lo más bajo. ¡No lo pensaré dos veces y me iré de esta mierda si es así!

**¡PLUM!**

El tercer golpe sonó a mi lado. Me volteé inmediatamente, y luego dejé de respirar.

-Boo.

* * *

**|Mimi|**

Ver a Matt tirado en el suelo con la cara pálida y la respiración entrecortada por un momento me dio cargo de conciencia. Pero luego de volver a recordar como gritó "Mamá", al verme enrollada con sábanas blancas a lo Virgen María, no pude contener más la risa.

Apenas había salido de su habitación me hice una promesa a mí misma que no dormiría hasta vengarme. Puede que mi actuar haya sido algo infantil, ¡Pero no saben lo reconfortante que es! Esperé por un buen rato hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de asustar a Yamato Ishida, agradeciendo en silencio a Sora por contarme una vez el suceso que pasó entre él y Tai. ¡Y no se comparaba en nada con esto! Matt estaba aterrado, y podría decir que nunca se me hizo tan cómico ver a alguien privado. Debo ser sincera, haber planeado esto todo este rato fue una estupenda idea. Valió la pena esperar para que terminara de bañarse… y haber suavizado la rosca de todos los bombillos. Miren que tuve que hacer equilibrio por ello.

Entre mis risas noté como la expresión de Matt volvía a tomar su color normal, mi linterna iba dirigida directamente a su cara, por lo tanto pude distinguir cada detalle. Y reí aún más fuerte al verle el sonrojo de vergüenza que había proclamado sus mejillas.

La venganza no es dulce.

¡Es empalagosa!

-No me causa gracia alguna, Tachikawa…- al fin me soltó, levantándose con terquedad mientras no zafaba su mirada de encima mío.

-¡A mí sí! ¡Jaja!- respondí juguetona, quitándome la capucha de la sábana pero manteniéndola alrededor de mi cuerpo -¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

-¡Y por poco me da un infarto! ¡¿Qué demonio se te metió?

-Ninguno, tú eres el único idiota que cree que me voy a quedar brazos cruzados después de lo que hiciste- le recordé cruzándome de brazos, volteando mi cara.

-¡Yo no hice una mierda! ¡Tú eres quien me debe una disculpa!- me gritó eufórico. Lo miré un poco incrédula, ¡Que drama!

-Para que sepas, señor "Yo-nunca-hago-nada", me despreciaste un gesto, ¡Por eso eres quien debe disculparse!

-¡Y tú eres una estúpida intrusa que se metió en mi cuarto y lo cambió todo sin mi aprobación! ¡Te corrigo, TÚ debes disculparte!

-Bah, ¿Sigues con lo mismo?- apoyando mis manos en mi cadera, ¿Qué le pasa? –Ya te dije que estaba hecho un desastre, bien debes de saberlo tú. Ah, no, espera… prácticamente no vives aquí. Seguro olvidaste lo cochino que estaba tu habitación.

Mi tono sarcástico lo sacó de sus casillas, estaba segura. Apretó los puños y los dientes que hasta pude escucharlos rechinar.

-Eres… eres una…

-¡¿Una qué? ¡Mucho cuidadito, señor Ishida! ¡Abstente a las consecuencias!

-¡¿Qué carajos puede hacerme una niña insolente como tú?- me retó, acercándose a mí.

-¡Lo que nadie ha tenido la valentía de hacerte! ¡Y créeme, no soy tan suave como Sora, eh!- contraataqué, acercándome esta vez yo a él.

-¡Pues, estoy esperando!

Un aullido de dolor salió de sus labios al darle una soberana patada en sus "partes". Me tomé el tiempo para ver como se retorcía del dolor y luego refunfuñé mi victoria, alejándome de él cuanto antes. ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido! Y que agradeciera que fui lo bastante sutil como para no enterrar mi rodilla por completo ahí. Tuvo intenciones de hacerlo. Pero soy lo suficiente madura como para entender que su ego estaba mucho más herido que sus cojones, y ciertamente haber agregado un grito de terror de Ishida a mis recuerdos placenteros era suficiente por ahora. Más le valía no volver a meterse con Mimi Tachikawa, ahí no tendré tanta compasión con él.

-¡Agh! ¡Ya verás!

Y antes de poder reaccionar o algo, sentí que la sábana que me envolvía detenía mi caminata hacia mi habitación. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, tiempo en el que traté de escapar pero en el intento terminé en el suelo, boca arriba.

No solo eso…

Termine en el suelo, boca arriba, y con Yamato encima.

¡Oh! ¡No! Esperen… Faltó algo más.

¡Con un Yamato desnudo!

-¡Q-Q-Q-QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MÍO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas tratando a toda costa de apartarlo, pero no podía, sus manos estaba aferradas firmemente a las mías, y mis piernas no tenían la opción de defenderse. ¡Estaba completamente acorralada!

-No hasta que te disculpes.

-¡Jamás!

-¡Hablo en serio, Tachikawa!

-¡Igual yo, Ishida!- forcejeé un poco más.

Misión fallida.

-Ya te dije, no te soltaré hasta que te disculpes.

-¡Salte de encima mío, pervertido!

-No. Discúlpate.

-¡¿Cómo crees que me disculparé contigo?- me defendí, dejando de empeñarme en escaparme y correspondiendo su mirada con la misma fijeza.

-Entonces olvídate que te soltaré.

-¡Pues bien, nos quedaremos así toda la noche!

_Y fue en ese preciso instante…_

* * *

**|Yamato|**

_…Que pude ver en Mimi lo que nunca antes pude._

Nuestras miradas estaban fijas, nuestros cuerpos cercanos, y nuestros rostros debidamente cerca como para detallar cada uno de nuestros rasgos con detenimiento. Nunca antes habíamos estado de esta forma, así, a pocos centímetros de distancia. No puedo mentir, me avergoncé un poco al darme cuenta de la situación, pero, en vez de pensar humanamente y alejarme, mis manos traicionaban mis órdenes. No podía soltarla, ni podía alejarme. ¿Qué carajos me pasaba? ¡Parezco un pervertido obligando a Mimi de esta forma! Yo desnudo y ella… tan inofensiva y frágil bajo de mí. Traté de desviar mi mirada y controlar aquellos inusuales pensamientos que estaban alterando mis hormonas, pero no pude evitarlo… Descubrí algo en su rostro que me había dejado hechizado.

Su piel tenía un tono adecuado para sus características. Debo decir que aquel color rosado en sus mejillas le daba un toque simplemente encantador, contrastando de forma descarada con el resto de su cara. Era la primera vez que pude denotar un sonrojo en ella, y aquello no me detuvo en seguir contemplando el resto de sus facciones. Su nariz era pequeña, mucho más que la mía, y tenía un perfil perfecto que se complementaba con todos sus rasgos. Recordé extrañamente las veces que ella se molestaba y movía ligeramente su nariz, era como algo que hacía automáticamente y no fue ahorita que pude darme cuenta de ello y de las otras cosas que hacía de Mimi una persona adorable.

¡Demonios, Matt! ¡Aterriza! ¡¿En qué carajos estoy pensando?

Esta vez sí trate de alejarme… pero me detuve al sentir como su mano sostenía la mía en vez de yo a ella.

De forma inevitable proseguí mi recorrido, casi ignorando por completo mi cordura, encontrándome esta vez con sus delgados labios rosas que nunca antes se me habían hecho tan apetecibles. Tenían una forma seductora y tierna a la vez. Te provocaba besarlos con pasión y con dulzura al mismo tiempo, y, poco a poco llevándome a la perdición… ¿Cómo es que ella tenía unos labios así? ¿Cómo es que todo esto ha pasado desapercibido antes? Yo reconozco a una chica guapa cuando la veo, y creo que tengo tendencias de ciego al no poder darme cuenta de lo perfecta que era Mimi. Sentí su aliento que causó un corto circuito en mi alma, había entreabierto sus labios de forma inocente y aquello me estaba costado un ojo para contenerme. Por ley eso era como una invitación indirecta a que me acercara. Y debo ser realista, no tengo intenciones de dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Me acerqué a su cara un poco más, mirando fijamente sus ojos y notando como un brillo resplandecía en ellos. Por un instante pude leer muchas cosas en su mirada, parecía tratar de decirme tantas… A pesar de la oscuridad, de las circunstancias, y de todo, aquello se me hacía atrayente que no podía alejarme. Rocé mi nariz con la de ella sin apartar nuestras miradas, cada vez sintiéndome más perdido en sus orbes color miel y que parecían poseerme con cada destello.

"_Polos opuestos se atraen". _

Lo certifico.

Solté su mano, deseando no sentir una cachetada en mi rostro al hacerlo, pero al ver que seguía en su lugar y que no ejercía resistencia alguna, continué. Lentamente acaricié su mejilla, un poco dudoso por como vaya a reaccionar. Era increíble lo suave que era su piel, parece más de un infante que de una mujer. Me aventuré en acariciar su frente, su pómulo, su perfil, y finalmente sus labios… y en el proceso contemplé absorto como se los mordía y me incitaba a olvidar cualquier obstáculo. Me acerqué más a ella, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

No aguanté más…

Acorté, de una vez por todas, la distancia entre nuestras bocas, y besé sus labios de la misma forma en que todo mi cuerpo exigía hacerlo.

Primero dulce, permitiéndome conocer su exquisito sabor y que poco a poco me embriagaba como si fuera mi elixir personal. Luego, soltando su otra mano y tomándome el lujo de enredarla en su dispersado cabello castaño, cambié el beso a uno más deseoso, más curioso, si puedo destacar. Aproveché la dichosa libertad de saborearla y danzar mi lengua con la de ella, teniendo el mismo ritmo y aparente deseo que no pretendía extinguirse. En realidad, solo aumentaba. Me sentí por un segundo incrédulo, sin poder creer aún que Tachikawa tenía unos labios tan deliciosos, me regañé a mí mismo por no interesarme antes en ello. Nunca pensé que una chica como ella, es más, ELLA, pueda crear estos interminables cortos circuitos que explotaban en mi interior. Sentía cosquillas en todo mi estómago, tanto que no podía actuar con mi experimentada soltura. No puedo negar que hasta me sentí nervioso, ansioso y emocionado a la vez. Como si estuviera a punto de probar la fruta prohibida… y ciertamente mi cuerpo exclamaba sentirla en cada sentido. Dejé cualquier duda a un lado. Al demonio todo. La estaba disfrutando.

Me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo sintiendo sus movimientos respiratorios de su pecho –cosa que aumentó los movimientos del mío-, me acoplé a ella perfectamente y de manera que ahora era mucho más cómodo, y la verdad sentirla a ella bajo de mí en entrega absoluta solo aumentaba mi necesidad de tocarla y de disfrutar en verla con diferentes ojos.

Sus manos se adueñaron de mi espalda y cabello, presionándome más contra ella.

Ahora sí, estaba perdido.

Baje mi mano de su rostro hasta su cuello, luego paseé por cada parte de su preciosa silueta, acariciando por encima de las sábanas lo que me estaba carcomiendo en pensamientos. No pude evitar otro corto circuito al comprobar con certeza que no llevaba nada de bajo de aquella fina franelita de tiras, terminándome por volver loco. Me hice camino entre la inoportuna sábana que actuaba como disfraz, apartándola por completo y al fin permitiéndome ver con detalle su delgado cuerpo bajo de mí.

Sus largas y hermosas piernas abiertas permitiéndome comodidad, su corto short que me estaba matando, su vientre plano y blanco cual se despejaba por tener la franela de tiras subida más de la cuenta, y, completando el paraíso, dos pequeñas pero perfectas montañas que se escondían debajo de aquella molesta tela y que había terminado por secarme la boca.

Dios mío…

-Matt…

Subí mi mirada hasta su rostro, comprendiendo que me había quedado demasiado tiempo contemplándola, pero al descubrir su expresión me resultó encantador. Un adorable tono carmín adueñaba sus mejillas, decorando su semblante tímido. Me enternecí al conocer finalmente un lado así en ella, demostrándome que había faces en Mimi que aún me faltaba por conocer. Se veía tierna de esta forma, y no es que su personalidad extrovertida y animada me desagradara. No. Sino que simplemente aquella expresión avergonzada y su mirada evitando la mía me daba a entender que la deseaba, y mucho.

Mi corazón latió con rapidez, al igual el de ella.

-¿Qué… estamos haciendo?

Cierto. ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?

-Quieres… ¿Qué me detenga?

Contuve la respiración.

-N-No… Es solo que…- desvió la mirada –Me da pena… - me confesó. Aquello solo me provocó aún más.

-No tienes por qué…- le dije, sincero, acercándome a su cuello y besándolo con suavidad –Eres perfecta.

-No digas eso… No es necesario que me lo digas.

-Sí, sí lo es- respondí de inmediato, obligándole a verme –Eres hermosa, Mimi.

-No lo dices en serio- insistió, escapando de mis ojos y con un semblante que me partió el alma –No me soportas.

Me reprendí mentalmente, odiando cada palabra no grata que le había dedicado y como aquello por poco me evita tener este momento.

-Dis…culpa…- acaricié su rostro una vez más, además de sus suaves y sedosos cabellos castaños, mirándola con dolor al no poder transmitirle lo arrepentido que estaba de todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido. Sin poder conocernos. Sin poder conocerla. Sin poder pensar en la posibilidad de que ella podría gustarme, y despertar todas las sensaciones que estaban exasperándose dentro de mí –Perdóname, Mimi.

Y antes de pensar en disculparme una vez más, mis labios se vieron envueltos por los de ella…

* * *

**|Mimi|**

Olvidamos por completo que estábamos besándonos con fervor en medio del pasillo, que no había luz alguna y que estábamos en la pose más comprometedora posible. Olvidamos que hace unos momentos nos odiábamos y nos insultábamos a más no poder. Olvidamos que yo soy Mimi, y él Yamato. Olvidamos todo, el tiempo se detuvo y en ese instante solo éramos dos personas uniendo sus corazones en un beso lleno de deseo y cariño.

Olvidé que lo odiaba, y empecé a amarlo…

Besé con pasión sus labios y amarré mis piernas alrededor de él, sintiéndolo más cerca de mí y la verdad jamás me sentí más dichosa. Sus manos paseaban salvajemente pero con suavidad por cada parte de mi cuerpo, acariciándome como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y haciéndome sentir como una. Me sentía perfecta, como él había dicho. Y tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentirme así otra vez. Que alguien me toque como si me fuera romper y a la vez con un deseo carnal que estaba calando en nuestros sentidos. Supe que al exigir esta cercanía él no iba a contener las ganas de besarme como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Y no me molestaba, en lo absoluto. Creo morir en cualquier instante, algo me estaba quemando desde las entrañas y sentía que la única forma de apagar el fuego era sintiendo más y más a Yamato.

Su mano se aventuró bajo mi blusa, rodeando uno de mis pechos con delicadeza. Lo sentí suspirar en mi cuello y aquello me erizó la piel en sobremanera. Yo solo pude contener la respiración y aferrarme más a él, dándole pequeños mordiscos en su hombro, cosa que seguro le había encantado al besarme con lujuria mi cuello. Ambos estábamos conteniéndonos, lo sabía. Ambos queríamos proseguir pero a la vez no queríamos que fuera tan rápido.

Pero, cielos… esto era demasiado.

Le escuché decir palabras de elogio en mi oído, más no distinguí lo que decía al estar plenamente concentrada en sentirlo de la manera en como lo estaba sintiendo. Clavé mis cuidadas uñas en su espalda e hice algo que jamás me vi capaz de hacer. Me moví con deseo, a un compás que dejó sin aliento a Yamato Ishida. Lo sentí gemir en mi cuello y su aliento me erizó la piel. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿En qué estoy pensando? Se suponía que yo odiaba a Matt… yo… yo lo no lo soportaba, ¿Verdad?

"**¿Desde cuando besas y abrazas con deseo a alguien que no soportas, Mimi?"**

Me mordí los labios al sentir sus besos en mi cuello, sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo y su anatomía varonil moviéndose a un exquisito ritmo contra mí.

Yamato… juro que pareces salido de un sueño.

De un momento a otro me encontré desnuda, había perdido la noción del tiempo y de mis actos y no fue hasta sentir de manera más directa su desnudez que caí en cuenta. Llegué al punto de sentirme ridícula por tener a este hombre sobre mí, dispuesto a verme y a sentirme como a una mujer. ¿Cohibida? ¡¿Cómo no? Soy una chica exigente, pero jamás me vi en esta escena tan comprometedora con un chico como él, la fantasía de toda mujer, si somos sinceras. Pero… estaba nerviosa. En serio lo estaba. ¿Cómo demostrarle que soy suficiente para él? Me sentí apenada, no quería simplemente "acostarme". Quería hacer algo fuera de serie. Con él. Mi alma me reclamaba darle lo que él pedía, pero mi mente me decía que podría decepcionarlo… así como pasó con Michael…

Traté de contener las lágrimas, sintiéndome estúpida por ponerme así en un momento como este.

-Mimi…- me llamó con un deje preocupado. Notó mi nerviosismo, mi duda. ¡Que inoportuna eres, Tachikawa! –Hey… Princesa…

Aquel apodo despertó un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo que me hizo corresponder fijamente su mirada. Sus ojos azules, dos mares, dos cielos, dos zafiros brillantes y hermosos me miraban con un sentimiento que jamás reconocí en él. Me miraban con ternura, y la acaricia que había empleado en mi rostro en compañía de su mirada me estremeció aún más. Ser vista y ser tratada de esta manera por Yamato es de cuentos de hadas. En otras circunstancias podría percibir amor de su mirada, pero… él…

-Me encantas, Mimi…

Abrí completamente mis ojos. Sin poder creerlo.

-Soy un idiota por no darme cuenta antes, pero definitivamente me encantas. Demasiado.

-No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego, Matt…- le advertí, un poco preocupada por el futuro.

-No me arrepentiré. ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacer como si nada luego de esto?

Mi silencio respondió su pregunta.

-No seas tonta. Tú me…

-Quizás…- interrumpí, desviando la mirada -…no sea cómo quisieras. Quizás yo no sea suficiente. Yo…

-Shh… Hey…- tomó delicadamente mi rostro con su mano y me obligó a verle -¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Siempre es… lo mismo- confesé al borde de las lágrimas, maldiciéndome a mí misma por ponerme así justo ahora –Primero dicen esas cosas y luego…

-Mimi, yo no soy cualquiera- su voz seca y a la vez dulce me sorprendió. Tenía un semblante serio pero aún mantenía aquella intensa mirada hacia mí. Nunca antes me habían mirado de esa manera, llena de sentimientos y sensaciones que seguro se asemejaban a los míos. Me creí en el cielo al percibir una sonrisa de medio lado característica en él. Varias veces sentí mis piernas gelatinas cuando la veía, pero no tanto como ahora. Todo parecía ser más claro –Admito que… jamás esperé esto. Pero no por eso olvidaré lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos…- apartó mi larga pollina escondiéndola tras mi oreja -¿Me crees capaz de algo así luego de hacer el amor contigo en el pasillo de nuestro apartamento?

Solté una risa de vergüenza.

-Por favor…- continuó –Déjame probarte que no soy cualquiera, Mimi.

La intensidad de sus ojos aumentó.

Ahí supe que… Yamato era distinto a todos.

-Oh, Matt…- gemí al sentir sus besos bajar por mi cuello. Cerré los ojos pero sentía que podía vernos a nosotros dos en esta escena. Él besándome apasionadamente cada parte de mi cuerpo y yo arqueando mi espalda gimiendo su nombre aún sin sentirlo en mí. Mi alma estaba despegando al cielo y yo no quería detenerla. Todo lo que estaba experimentando me hacía volar, era extremadamente increíble. Todas estas sensaciones eran lejanas y cercanas a la vez. No podía procesar que estuviéramos de esta forma él y yo, pero a la vez se me hacía tan natural. Como si… hubiésemos nacido para esto y recién ahora pudimos darnos cuenta de ello. La forma en que me tocaba, la forma en que su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío, la forma en que mi corazón latía desbocado hasta al punto de imaginármelo fuera de mi pecho… todo esto era distante y natural a la vez. Era un sueño que con cada beso se me hacía tan real.

Mis labios reclamaron los de él. Abracé firmemente mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Lo apegué más a mí… y ambos suspiramos al sentir el inicio del placer más exquisito de nuestras vidas.

-¡Ya llegamos!

* * *

**|Yamato|**

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo.

La puerta de la entrada sonó, y apenas ambos nos dimos cuenta de ello nos separamos como si de nuestras pieles desprendiera fuego, más de la mía que de la de ella. Pues fue la primera en empujarme fuertemente lejos de su cuerpo y hacerme sentir lo suficientemente mal como para tener ganas de llorar. Las voces de nuestros amigos nos dieron a entender que la soledad se había acabado y que ya no éramos 2 sino 4. Agradecí en silencio el hecho de que la puerta de la entrada no daba directamente al pasillo, sino la luz de la luna se hubiese molestado en iluminar la comprometedora escena a nuestros amigos. Y, algo que debo aclarar como roommate es, ser descubierto de esta forma con mi compañera de cuarto –y ahora dueña de mis pensamientos- puede hacerme la vida un infierno.

Callé mis maldiciones al haber sido interrumpido en un momento así. Luego insultaré a Tai de forma indirecta, por ahora… ¿Dónde está la maldita toalla?

-¿Qué rayos…?- escuché decir a Tai, mientras le daba varias veces al switch de la entrada y cual no prendía.

¿Cuántos bombillos había manejado Tachikawa?

-¿Matt? ¿Mimi? ¿Están aquí?- ninguno de los dos respondimos. Aunque ciertamente no sé dónde diablos se metió Mimi –Me pareció escucharlos…

-Mmm… se tuvo que haber ido la luz- agregó Tai. Lo escuché moverse. –Iré por una vela. Espera aquí.

En mi búsqueda silenciosa por una toalla hizo que estuviera en camino de Tai. Pretendí quitarme, pero me llevó por delante tan bruscamente que además de ganarme un fuerte dolor de costado me hizo pasar el momento más bochornoso de mi vida.

-¡AGH! ¡Demonios! ¡Caí sobre algo!

-¡¿Estás bien, Tai? ¡Yo buscaré la vela!

¡No, no!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía la vela en el suelo?- escuché decir a Sora, para luego lamentarme al oír también el yesquero que ella siempre llevaba encima. Y no, no fuma. -¡Listo!

¡NO!

-¿Eh? ¿Matt?

La única luz de la vela fue lo jodidamente alcanzable como para iluminar lo necesario. Con necesario nos referimos a mí en el suelo boca abajo y con Taichi Yagami sobre mí.

Sobre mi inoportuno trasero desnudo.

-¡Oh, cielos!- soltó Sora conteniendo la respiración, para luego taparse los ojos.

-¿Qué…?- cuestionó Tai, para luego mirar su reconfortante recibidor de caídas -¡CARAJO! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES DESNUDO, ISHIDA?

No fue necesario pedirle que se levantara. Créanme, que un hombre heterosexual caiga sobre un trasero de otro hombre es como caer sobre un chinche oxidado. Y debo recalcar que no me siento muy contento en comparar mi trasero con algo filoso.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces en el piso, desnudo, y en esta oscuridad?- cuestionó colérico Taichi, más de la vergüenza que de la molestia. Yo ambos. -¡Y ponte una jodida toalla, por favor!

-¡A eso iba hasta que tú, idiota, me caíste encima!- me defendí agarrando el paño y amarrándomelo otra vez en la cintura.

-¡¿Y eres un rastrero o qué? ¡Te caí encima porque estabas en el piso! Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Sora…- dulcificó la voz para con Takenouchi. Tras esto volvió su atención hacia mí y la vena de la histeria Yagami volvió a su frente -¡¿Se puede saber que hacías en el suelo?

-¿Matt? ¿Ya la conseguiste?

Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar aquella voz, era cómico pensar como antes de todo al escucharla solo me encabronaba, y ahora apenas su cuerda vocal celestial llegó a mis oídos fue como oír a Debussy, llenándome de un placer auditivo que nunca me creí sentir.

-¡Hey! Tai, Sora… llegaron- me giré a verla, detallando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Quise que me mirara y me explicara como rayos estaba vestida y como si nada hubiese pasado. Más solo ella me ignoró por completo.

-Acabamos de llegar… Aparentemente se fue la luz. Mimi, ¿Qué haces disfrazada de Virgen María?

-¡Oh! Vaya, es que en medio del ajetreo se me olvidó quitármelo- respondió riendo tirando la sábana al piso, reflejando su preciosa figura ante mí y que volvía a hacerme agua en la boca. ¡Que cruel ella tentarme de esta forma!

Mimi pasó a mi lado, embriagándome una vez más con su aroma a rosas, la seguí inconscientemente con la mirada, recordando lo que momentos antes estaba haciéndole a ese cuerpo y que ahora estaba volviéndome loco.

-No se fue la luz, fui yo- respondió dándole a la rosca de los bombillos, iluminando inmediatamente toda la sala, luego la cocina, el pasillo, y la entrada.

Tengo que admitir que la chica se esforzó por asustarme.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Tai. Ahí yo miré a Mimi diciéndole telepáticamente "Ni se te ocurra".

-Porque quería asustar a Matt. ¡Tenían que haber escuchado cómo grito "Mamá"!

¡Demonios!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Así se hace, princess!- felicitó mi moreno amigo, acercándose a ella y dándole un ligero beso en la frente cosa que me perturbó excesivamente demasiado por primera vez –Ahora sí eres parte de nosotros.

-¿Qué habrás hecho, Matt?- miré a Sora confundido, ¿Cómo es que saca aquella conclusión? –Más te vale no merecerte el susto porque no será el único castigo.

-Tranqui, Sora… Ya con ese gritito es suficiente. Se disculpó y todo, no hay rencores en medio.

-Jum…- dudó.

Genial. ¿Desde cuando yo soy el lobo y ella caperucita?

"_**Desde que trataste de comértela hace algunos minutos…"**_

Me sonrojé inmediatamente.

-Lamento la tardanza, Mimi… Sé que habíamos quedado en compartir hoy pero…

-Tranquila, amiga, ¡Yo entiendo! Vamos… te enseñaré como quedó tu cuarto.

-¡¿Lo has ordenado?- emocionada.

-¡Sí! Vieras lo que hice, te encantará…

Tras esto, las únicas féminas que viven con nosotros desaparecieron. Habíamos quedado Taichi y yo, en medio de la sala, aún con el bochorno encima por lo que acabamos de sufrir.

Pero no fue por eso que volteé a verlo con odio y con unas benditas ganas de romperle los dientes. El muy cabrón había interrumpido algo demasiado maravilloso como para olvidarlo. Estaba frustrado, y escuchar de lejos la voz de Mimi me amotinaba aún más. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenían que llegar ellos justo ahora? Justo cuando era completamente mía, cuando pude hacerle decir mi nombre con aquel tono que me mataba del gusto. ¡Justo en… justo en…!

-¡Hey! Deja los pensamientos guarros, te juro que más nunca me acercaré a ti otra vez…- me soltó avergonzado Taichi, tapándose el cuerpo como si yo lo estuviera violando con la mirada.

Maricón…

-Me las pagarás, Yagami.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Y yo que demonios hice?

-¡Esto no se quedará así!- le grité, más a mí mismo que a él, encerrándome en mi habitación con un portazo.

Definitivamente…

_Esto __**no**__ se puede quedar así._

* * *

Próximamente…

"_**Roommates**__**"**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

_-Andsi riendo diabólicamente-._

Les he dejado cortados, ¿Verdad? ¡Ajá! ¡Mentes cochinas! Bah, si yo soy la peor… xD Pues bien, les presento mi nuevo one-shot, aunque también actúa como tráiler para mi próxima historia. Ya está en proceso, y en realidad tengo escrito este one shot desde hace MESES… ¿Razones? No quería publicarlo hasta que Instituto Hokkaido vaya por la mitad o un poquito más. Debo aclararles que esta nueva historia no será publicada hasta que IH finalice, lo cual no está muy lejos. Sí, mis amores, IH no iba a durar para siempre xD So sorry, todo tiene un final, pero les prometo esmerarme. ¡Dependiendo de que tanto les guste habrá epilogo o no! ;) Jaja, maybe.

Bueno. Hablemos un poquito de esta historia.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les atrae o no? Tiene un poco de todo, Drama, Comedia, Acción… la verdad será una pequeña bomba. Yo estoy entusiasmada, pero prefiero tomar en cuenta su opinión… Si de verdad les llama la atención, ¡Manos a la obra! Sino puedo pensar en otra historia, aunque sinceramente tengo demasiado planeado para esta. En realidad, tengo un año planeándola, pero no fue sino hasta hace pocos meses que volvió a volverse más concreta la idea.

Como el nombre lo dice, se trata sobre "Compañeros de piso". Para ser más específicos, sobre Tai, Sora, Yamato y Mimi. Más o menos se puede apreciar un resumen de la misma, como una pequeña probadita de lo que será. Mimi se muda a Japón por ser traicionada, y en la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar es invitada por Tai y Sora, excepto por Matt, quien luego tendrá que acostumbrarse. Claro, la historia no se centra nada más en ello, aunque sería el principal detonante de todo. En realidad hay otros factores que poco a poco se irán sumando, y quizás complique un poco más las cosas para nuestros protagonistas.

Todo el Fic será escrito en primera persona. Ya sea por Mimi, Matt, Tai y Sora. Aunque aún eso lo tengo en juicio. Escribir en primera persona para cada personaje será cansado, por lo que opto más por Mimi y Matt, como mis protagonistas principales. No sé, ya lo veremos… por ahora solo tengo el primer capítulo escrito y parte del segundo… Sorry por no haberles comentado antes al respecto, pero quería que fuese sorpresa.

Ok, debo admitir que escribir en primera persona como Yamato me costó. Soy una chica, una escritora novata además, y expresar los sentimientos de Yamato es como un reto. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

Lemmon, lemmon… vaya, tal parece un karma xD Tengo que ser honesta, me intimida escribir Lemmons, ¡Me siento tan pervertida! ¡Y de paso corrompo sus mentes! Joder, no creo tener la picardía suficiente para ello xD jaja. Pero bueno, por cuestiones de edad y de convivencia, me temo que en la historia sí habrá Lemmon.

¡Pobre de moi!

En fin… ¿Qué les pareció? Como one-shot, como pequeña reseña de la historia que se viene. No soy tan buena como mi queridísima Sakura Tachikawa a la hora de escribir One-Shots xD ¡Ella tiene una facilidad para ello! Yo recién entro al mundo de estos, válgame. Me siento más novata aún.

Ajá, para quienes no se hayan dado cuenta, new chapter of Instituto Hokkaido, girls! Capítulo 8 arriba, así que no duden en pasarse a leer. No se preocupen, ya el noveno está listo, ¡Y si superan el record de rrs lo publicaré prontísimo!

Manipuladora, cof, cof. xD

¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! *.*

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I **


End file.
